


Dinner Date [Rafael Barba]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abusive Parents, Comfort, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Your parents are in town, dragging you to dinner with them. And all you could do was agree and find comfort in Rafael's arms.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dinner Date [Rafael Barba]

**Author's Note:**

> Another old draft. And when I say old, I mean old.

I was perched up on the edge of my desk, my legs were dangling over the side of it. My eyes were narrowed intently at the board that stood a few feet from me. It was decorated ever so nicely with images that could never be found more vile and disgusting. My back was bowed outwards, and had started to cramp near the middle due to the fact that I had been sitting in that exact position for the last half an hour. I sat listening intently as Lieutenant Benson described our perpetrator and what our next move would be. I listened as she explained the trauma and pain the monster had caused each woman.

Rafael sat behind me, having taken my desk chair from me. I doubt he was paying as close attention to Lieutenant Benson as I was, but at least he made an effort. He sat, relaxed and leaned back, playing with one of my pens that I had left there. I had my back to him, but I knew he had that look of boredom on his face. I could practically feel it.

"I'll get you the warrant," he said so quickly after Lieutenant Benson remarked about needing a warrant, that I was surprised he had been listening so closely. Rafael sighed, and raised from my seat. "For now, I need to get to arraignment. Call me if you need anything else."

And just like that, the meeting was adjourned. Everyone scattered in their own, separate directions around the bullpen. Lieutenant Benson retreated back to her office, and the rest to their desks. I hopped off of mine, and turned to see Rafael shuffling to gather his papers and briefcase.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Rafael offered in a softer than normal voice, when he had finished gathering his belongings. I smiled a sweet smile and ran my hand up his arm, clad in his black sports coat.

"I'd love that. What did you have in mind?" he thought for a brief second and, before he could reply, we were very rudely interrupted by a call of my name.

The calling was loud enough to have Lieutenant Benson emerge back out of her office, and for everyone's heads to turn in the direction of the entrance of the squad room towards the sound from whence the call came.

And in strolled the two people I hated with every cell and fiber in my body. The woman, dressed in a skin - tight maroon red dress that came down to her knees, open neck. A pair of designer sunglasses over her eyes and her hair running wavy and loose over her shoulders. The man, his arm hooked through the woman's, wearing a navy blue suit and a thin, bland, black tie.

Every instinct in my body, every thought, was telling me to run. To drop it all and see how far I could get. But there I stood, frozen, and subconsciously clutching onto Rafael's arm for dear life.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" I forced the most convincing smile I could manage through my clenched teeth. My chest felt tight, and my breathing became heavy, like it was weighing me down.

"Can't we visit our daughter?" my mother asked cheerfully when suddenly her nose scrunched and I could see her eyes narrow behind her sunglasses. And suddenly, I felt like a doe eyed deer caught in headlights. "What the hell are you wearing?" she spat when she walked closer.

I gave a deep, low sigh, hoping it would go unnoticed. Rafael still stood beside me, staring down at me, confused. My father remained silent for the moment, I knew that wouldn't last long. It never did. But his face remained stern and threatening, staring down everybody in the room who dared look their way.

"It's uniform, Mom. I'm working, actually," I spoke carefully to keep the situation calm while still trying to get them to leave.

"Maybe we can take you to lunch?" my mother offered and I turned my head around to look at Lieutenant Benson who stood at the entrance of her office. She looked as confused as Rafael. I turned back to face them.

"Now's not really a good time."  
"Dinner?" she countered my answer.  
"I already made plans," I remembered gratefully and tightened my grip on Rafael's crinkling suit jacket.

"Dinner, tonight," my father's voice was cold, and demanding. He wasn't asking, he was ordering in that same voice I feared the most as a child, the voice I still feared. The voice I still heard in my nightmares. I gulped down the thick lump that laid shallow in my throat.

"Okay," my voice faltered and cracked beneath his rathe and I felt pathetic. I was a grown woman, a Detective, and I could be this cowardly.

"Seven, at Daniel's," my mother said and then, they left. Without another word. They turned on their heels and left, arms still interlocked together.

I could feel the stares of the squad, of Lieutenant Benson, and of Rafael, burning into my skin. I felt embarrassed and I felt violated and I felt afraid. I felt so, very afraid.

But, I played it off. Coughed and squared my shoulders before sitting down at my desk. Ignoring everyone's fixed gaze on me, rather focusing on the screen in front of me while everyone slowly returned to their own work.

Rafael's fingers grazed over the back of my hand that was typing on my keyboard and I shivered, looking up at him. My eyes wide and my lip practically quivering.

"Come with me," he whispered, he begged. I looked past him at Lieutenant Benson, whose eyes had remained on me.

"Lieutenant?" I started, but she already knew where I was going.  
"Take the rest of the day, it's already late," my facial features went soft and gentle, and thankful.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," she gave me a gracious nod and returned to her office.

I stood, gathered my things, and followed Rafael out of the room. And then, he led us back to my apartment.

***

I was expecting a million questions and a million comforting phrases from him. Instead I found myself pushed up against the tiles of the shower, with Rafael buried deep inside of me. My legs were locked securely around his torso, his head was nuzzled into the crook of my neck. My head was leaned back against the hard wall and my fingers were tangled in the wet locks of his hair. His hips moved up into mine, eliciting a loud moan from my mouth.

He pressed me harder against the walls and placed a kiss under my jaw before I felt him come inside of me, after me. He dropped my legs, holding me up by keeping his hips pressed against mine. I felt the warmth of his come sliding down my legs, travelling down my inner thighs until the water washed it away.

We were both panting, and soaking wet by the time Rafael reached behind my back to shut off the water. His hand flattened on my back and slid up then wrapped around my shoulders. He pulled me snuggly into his chest and kissed the top of my head, kissing into my wet hair.

"I love you, and I am always here if you want to talk to me about anything," I breathed a sigh into the middle of his broad chest before pulling back from him.

"Thank you. I love you too," he smiled, an actual smile, not his usual half smile. It was so rare and so beautiful to see Rafael's true, sweet smile.

By the time we were dried off and laying in my bed, I had forgotten about my worries of meeting for dinner with my parents. But when my phone so graciously reminded me it was six o' clock, that same gut wrenching feeling returned, and I instantly stiffened in Rafael's arms.

"I should get going," I announced sadly.  
"Would you like me to come with you?" he offered while I sat on the edge of the bed to put my shoes on.

"Yes," I answered quickly. "But, that would be the worst idea ever," I added before Rafael could get up. I looked at him over my shoulder and I was met with a confused stare, almost similar to the one he gave me earlier in the squad room. I sighed. "My parents aren't exactly the most pleasant people. I don't want you around them," I elaborated shortly and stood, reaching for my tan coat on the back of the chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm a big boy, I think I can handle it," he held an overconfident smirk, the one he usually held before walking into the courthouse.

"I know you can. That's not what I'm worried about," I stood in front of him at the bed, standing over him. He was on his side, held up on his elbow, looking up into my tired eyes.

"Then what are you worried about?" he asked. I sighed heavily and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Before I could pull back, he gripped the back of my neck and held me in front of his eyes.

"Tell me," he demanded softly and I had no choice but to comply.

"My mom is very critical, up to the point where she's just insulting me. And my dad..." I trailed off and my eyes started to wonder, nervously.

Rafael pulled me down and my lips crashed down onto his in a bruising manner. It was an open mouthed, hot and sloppy kiss that gave the sensation of wanting to climb on top of him. But I couldn't, not right now anyway. And so, I pulled back.

"I'll be back later."  
"Call me if you need me to come pick you up, or something," he called after me as if worried when I was at the door of the bedroom. I turned around and smirked. Giving him a lasting wink.

"Relax, I'm a big girl. I can handle it," he muttered something incoherent under his breath, but I couldn't hear it. He just called an, 'I love you' out behind me, and then I was gone.

***

My eyes were on my food in front of me, my fork picking occasionally at the stake. In all honesty, I had lost my appetite.

"You should consider a more strict diet, it wouldn't hurt to lose a few pounds," my mother made the hundredth statement pertaining to my weight. If she wasn't nitpicking at my clothes or hair, or degrading my fashion sense, it was my weight that was the problem.

"I'll look into it, Mom," I said on an exhaling breath, keeping my eyes away from her.

"It's probably the reason you're still single. Men don't like a woman with too many curves," my mother stated matter - of - fact like.

"Give it a rest," my father near snapped, placing his glass of scotch back down on the table. I resisted the instinct to flinch.

Oddly enough, that kept my mother quiet until the waiter came back to take our empty plates and refill our glasses. My nose scrunched in dislike for the taste of the expensive red wine I was sipping at. I wouldn't dare drink a beer or a whiskey in front of my mother.

"How's work?" my father asked and I had too look up to see if he was really talking to me. His eyes were strained on the half full glass of scotch on the table in his right hand.

"It's been good," it was barely audible. My father nodded at what I said, my mother did not.

"You should have went to medical school like we told you, you would have made a lot more money," she chirped in again and my father gave her a knowing death glare. She pulled her shoulders strain and looked away from him.

"Who was the man, from this morning? The one you were holding onto," my father asked. I could feel sweat gathering at my neck at his question and my eyes fell back down to my glass.

"A friend."  
"Do you hold onto all of your friends like that?" he asked, our eyes now met.

"God, if you're going to date, at least have better taste in men," my mother huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" my father shouted and drew the attention of the few eyes around the restaurant. My mother looked down, instantly. She stayed quiet under the order of my father.

There was an awkward silence that lingered for a few minutes before anyone dared to speak again.

"Is he really just a friend?" my father asked and I quickly contemplated between telling the truth and continuing the lie. I chose the ladder, for various reasons. One being, the fact that I knew the conversation would dread on forever if I spoke the truth.

"Really," I clarified and he narrowed his eyes at me.

There was another, unsettling long pause while we finished off our drinks. My mother dared not to say another word and my father refrained from any further conversation. Leaving us all in silence.

He paid, and we said our awkward goodbyes. They left me on a bench in front of the restaurant where I waited for a cab. That of course, egged my mother to voice her disappointment at the fact that I didn't own a car.

I didn't call a cab, part of me wanted to call Rafael, the other part wanted to wallow in my sorrows during a long walk home. But I figured I could do that from the safety of a car.

"How was dinner?" Rafael asked, not as comfortable with the silence as I already was. I scoffed.  
"Precisely like it always is. My mother criticizes me and my father pretends nothing ever happened," Rafael took a turn down the road, his eyes focused intently on the road in front of him.

There was a heartbeat of silence before he chose to speak again.  
"I know it's not exactly my place. But, have you tried reminding him?" I let the thought linger, letting myself remember what happened last time.

"I'd rather not," I turned my head and looked out of the window. Looking up at the night sky which seemed so much duller than usually. So much more gloomy and somber than usually.

"Hey," Rafael called back my attention, placing his one hand on my thigh, making me look at him again. "Why don't you a grab a few things from your apartment and you can come stay with me for a few days?" he smiled that rare, sweet smile again.

I felt my own smile spread on my lips.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah," he clarified for me, glancing between me and the road with a bright smile on his lips.  
"Thank you, I'd really like that."


End file.
